Maiden Battle Batalla de damas
by Senshi Of Sadness
Summary: En Karakura bajo una intensa luna llena amarillenta ... Rukia se encuentra una adversaria como ninguna otra, no es un Hollow sino alguien más temible: Aegis, la destructora de Sombras. Solo el resplandor de la luna las presencia.


**Maiden Battle**

Ya era casi media noche en la ciudad de Karakura. La luna resplandecía tanto que casi no se necesitaba luz artificial.

Aun así se proyectaban sombras. Entre ellas se movía un espíritu de la muerte, una shinigami. Esta shinigami era bajita y morena, con unos enormes ojos oscuros, su nombre era Rukia.

Escuchó cerca de allí el rugido inconfundible de un Hollow, un espíritu maligno.

Daba igual lo fuerte o débil que fuese, tenía que eliminarlo para que no devorase las almas de los difuntos.

No tuvo que andar mucho para encontrarse con el monstruo enmascarado, cuyo agujero del pecho revelaba el porqué de su nombre.

No lejos de allí había un ser particular. Un robot con forma de chica. Se le había dado una personalidad, un nombre y una misión. Ella era tranquila y algo ingenua respecto a su entorno pero muy seria respecto a las batallas, su nombre: Aegis y su misión: eliminar a las Sombras, monstruos voraces de mentes.

Sus radares captaron algo cercano. No era exactamente una Sombra, pero los parámetros que recibía eran increíblemente parecidos. Tenía que obedecer las órdenes que se le habían implantado en su circuito: Destruir la Sombra.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a su objetivo.

Rukia envainó su katana, satisfecha por un trabajo bien hecho. El Hollow se había evaporado y no esperaba tener que encontrarse otro aquella noche. Pero tampoco esperaba que tuviese que desenvainar de nuevo.

Aegis pasó de modo captura al modo de ataque. El objetivo estaba localizado e inmóvil. Tenía la espalda vuelta hacia ella, podía hacer una emboscada.

Rukia sintió un aura detrás de ella. Se giró deprisa.

"Emboscada interrumpida. Procediendo a ataque abierto." Fue el pensamiento de Aegis.

Lo que Rukia tenía delante suya no era un espíritu, pero tampoco era humano. El cuerpo era mecánico, aun así desprendía _reiatsu _(un tipo de aura)… ¿Sería un alma modificada?

La humana mecánica se desprendió de la primera falange de sus dedos, que sonaron a metal al replicar contra el suelo. Levantó las manos y las dirigió contra ella, era obvio que podía verla. Apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar con un _shumpo_ (paso rápido) las balas que disparó de sus dedos.

El nuevo análisis mental de Aegis era poco prometedor. Su presa era capaz de esquivar una ataque directo. Tendría que ser más rápida que su adversaria para herirla.

Despegó del suelo, dando un salto para colocarse a la espalda de Rukia, disparando una nueva ráfaga de balas. De nuevo las esquivó con celeridad. "Es rápida."

Rukia tenía que contraatacar antes de que volviese a disparar o podría no evadir ese ataque. Con un grito de guerra se lanzó contra Aegis. La robot estaba ocupada recargado las recamaras y no pudo moverse a tiempo, pero poco importó

Rukia se puso nerviosa al ver que la puñalada no le hizo el más mínimo efecto, era como clavar la espada en una pared, pero peor fue ver los cañones contra su cara.

De nuevo pudo esquivar las balas, pero le habían rozado y empezó a sangrar por encima de su frente. Las cosas se le complicaron, la sangre se le caía sobre los ojos y no podía tener suficiente precisión.

Tenía que pasar a palabras mayores.

-¡Baila, Sode-no-shirayuki!

Su espada entera se volvió de un blando inmaculado y de la empuñadura salió una cinta, también clara.

Los receptores de Aegis notaron un descenso en la temperatura. Su presa había cambiado de estrategia.

La shinigami lanzó una estocada en dirección de la robot, de la katana surgió una enorme ola de hielo. Aegis, casi instintivamente, saltó para esquivarla, la sonrisa de Rukia significaba que había caído en su trampa.

-¡Segunda danza!

En el suelo se formó un círculo del cual se formó hielo hasta muy alto en el cielo. Aegis fue capturada en la prisión helada.

"Me ha inutilizado… Tengo que romper el hielo, pero es demasiado resistente incluso para mi fuerza mecánica, hay que debilitarlo antes." La mejor opción que tenía era entrar en el modo _Bersek_. Tenía la desventaja de que sería menos precavida evitando ataques, pero desinhibiría el potencial total de los suyos. Y lo más importante, produciría el suficiente calor para ablandar el hielo.

Rukia estaba mirando la figura congelada. ¿Había terminado?

¡Ni hablar! Tan pronto vio como la columna de hielo se resquebrajó levantó su katana.

La chica de metal se posó en el suelo. Su _reiatsu_ se había modificado, ahora era increíblemente agresivo.

Rukia corrió con su paso rápido. Las balas las tenía cada vez más cerca, no podía esquivar… Soltó un grito ahogado al rozarle una la mano, casi suelta su espada.

La situación empezaba a ser desesperada, cada vez le costaba más escurrirse de las balas y no podía atacar a la máquina con la katana o su magia de hielo. Las demás magias tampoco eran posibles, las balas eran más rápidas. Solo podía huir y rezar para que no le alcanzase ningún disparo.

Los circuitos de Aegis estaban empezando a sobrecalentarse, o acababa la batalla rápido o estaría a merced de la Sombra. Su presa se internó en el bosque. En modo normal podría darle caza, pero en modo _Bersek_ podría exponerse más todavía. Pero era su misión…

Ajeno a la batalla un peluche animado buscaba a su 'jefa' Rukia. Kon no estaba de suerte cuando fue pisoteado por alguien a la carrera, nada menos que Rukia.

-¡Jefa, a donde va!

Pero tuvo peor suerte cuando Aegis lo acribilló a balas. No podía sentir dolor, aun así era muy molesto perder el relleno.

Aegis, tardó en darse cuenta que lo que había apuntado no era su objetivo, esperó no tener que lamentarlo al volver al modo normal. Su temperatura empezaba a llegar al punto crítico, debía apresurarse.

La shinigami estaba exhausta, le dolía el lateral de correr y no respirar bien, la iba a alcanzar…

Tenía que alcanzarla… tenía que…

Aegis se detuvo, con los motores de las articulaciones moviéndose espasmódicamente. Se había sobrecalentado. Ahora era incapaz de moverse.

Rukia tropezó, cayendo al suelo. Sin embargo, no oía ningún ruido mecánico detrás de ella. Se levantó y miró atrás. Su perseguidora estaba inmóvil, su cuerpo estaba chisporroteando. ¿Qué había pasado?

Se acercó con toda la precaución que pudo. Ahora podría atacarla, pero, ¿era necesario?

De la nada surgió un perro blanco, se puso delante de Aegis y le gruñó a Rukia.

-¿Koro…maru?

Ese perro, estaba protegiendo a la chica robot, incluso ella le había reconocido. No era realmente un arma, pero sí que podía defenderse.

-¿Por qué me atacaste?

Aegis levantó su mirada, la Sombra que había estado persiguiendo… no era ella. No emitía las mismas señales. Había cometido un terrible error. Lo único que podía hacer era…

-Disculpas, mis escáneres fallaron y te confundí con otro tipo de presencia, una Sombra.

-¿Te refieres a un Hollow?

-La probabilidad es alta, mis disculpas.

Rukia estaba molesta… pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Recogió los restos de Kon mientras se quejaba lastimosamente, y se alejó murmurando por lo bajo "Estúpida tecnología satánica".


End file.
